


Animalistic

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Preternatural Tales [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7
Summary: She knows that she must embrace the beast within





	Animalistic

Her Wolf outs are becoming more and more frequent, but she's beginning to enjoy it


End file.
